Juudaime's Mine!
by Elle Werner
Summary: Tsuna meets a shady salesman, named Rokudo Mukuro. He tricks him into buying a human-sized robot. Not noticing that, he actually chooses the most troublesome and clingy robot. Main pairing 5927, One-sided 8027. Slight 6927. Based on Zettai Kareshi, with a twist of my own crazy ideas. A bit of angst. AU. Dedicated to WhiteAngel128.
1. Prologue

**Juudaime's Mine!**

Summary: Tsuna meets a shady salesman, named Rokudo Mukuro. He tricks him into buying a human-sized robot. Not noticing that, he actually chooses the most troublesome and clingy robot. Main pairing 5927, One-sided 8027. Slight 6927. Based on _Zettai Kareshi_, with a twist of my own crazy ideas. A bit of _angst_. AU.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer for the whole series/chapters: KHR and Zettai Kareshi… no, I don't own them. Never. If anything, I would like my own Knight~ *heart*

This fic is dedicated to WhiteAngel128.

Beta'd by: WhiteAngel128. Credit to Kim-chan for the suggestion of the title. Maybe I'll change again the title later on.

* * *

Characters' ages:

Tsuna: 14 years old.

Gokudera (robot): Looks like 14 years old in human age.

Yamamoto: 14 years old.

Hibari: 16 years old.

Kyoko: 14 years old.

Mochida: 16 years old.

Mukuro: 26 years old.

Chrome: 24 years old.

Ken: 25 years old.

Chikusa: 25 years old.

Reborn: 27 years old.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Inside a room with complete lab equipment, four figures were watching every movement of their lab rat. The 'lab rat' was a fine young man with silver hair and emerald green closed eyes. They watched as the young man stayed still in the capsule-like bed, frozen by the dry ice.

The pineapple-haired young man in his twenties adjusted his glasses as he read the daily report that was currently in his hand.

"So, how was he?" the man asked a man with glasses and a barcode on his cheek.

The barcode man pushed his glasses up before he spoke out, "Well, looks like his ninth owner couldn't stand his feisty nature. So, he decided to return this product. He also reported that the No. 59 nightly series is a failure."

"Hmm…" the first man mused as he glanced at the sleeping young man in the capsule. "Such a troublesome robot."

"Sure indeed!" the blond-haired man yelled. "This is the ninth time already and he still couldn't find a steady owner! Neither woman nor man could accept his fierce nature!"

"B-but, he's a pitiful robot…" a timid voice said from the corner of the room, a girl with the same hairstyle with the first man.

"Ah, Chrome-chan… I know you pity him, but if he couldn't find his tenth owner then we'll have to deem him as the failure and scrap him." the pineapple man said, shaking his head.

The girl named Chrome sniffed a little. "Poor bomber-san…"

"Stupid woman! You don't have to pity him!" the blond-haired man yelled again. "He deserves what he did!"

"Ken…" the barcode man sighed. "Stop yelling. It hurts my ears."

"Chikusa, you bastard!" Ken yelled again.

"Stop it you two." the pineapple man said.

"Mukuro-sama." the three chorused and fell into silence. Though, they acted like that, bickering and yelling – which was mostly done by Ken – they really respected their leader.

The man named Mukuro sighed before he smirked in delight. All his three workers sweatdropped when they saw that cunning and sly smirk. That meant Mukuro was up to something. They shuddered in fear. Whatever, the man's thoughts were never good and they pitied the person who would fall into his trap.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed, his mismatched red-blue eyes glinting deviously. "If there's no one who will choose him then we just have to choose a target and make that person sign an agreement with us. If we're lucky, then he would choose silver-kun."

Chrome's eyes practically lit up. "T-then… we don't have to scrap bomber-san?"

"If we can find the new owner, then... no." Mukuro smiled at the shy girl.

A light smile plastered on her face, hugging the dark blue-haired man with mismatched eyes, she said happily. "Thank you, Mukuro-sama."

All the while, Ken was seething, seeing the girl practically hugging his boss. No one was going to hug his boss. Especially that stupid woman! He glowered. "Stop hugging Mukuro-sama, stupid woman!"

"Ken," Mukuro warned. "Manner."

Like a puppy being scolded by its owner, Ken backed down and walked away. He however stared at Chrome and muttered string curses silently from under his lips.

Chikusa just sighed. "Well, Mukuro-sama, did you find the new target?"

Mukuro smirked as he typed something on his laptop. Chrome had left him and was doing her own job. Sitting in his comfy chair, Mukuro's smirk widened when he saw the data of his new target. Below was what was currently on his laptop screen:

A picture of a young teen of about 14 years old with spiky brown hair and large, doe-like honey eyes with a face that could make any girl feel challenged in the battle of utter cuteness.

**Name:** _Sawada Tsunayoshi_

**Nickname:** _Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, Tuna_

**Age:**_ 14 years old_

**School:** _Namimori Middle School_

**Crush or Love Interest:**_ Sasagawa Kyoko (Additional info: Sasagawa Kyoko likes Mochida from third year)_

**Father:** _Sawada Iemitsu_

**Job:** _The CEO of CEDEF (Additional info: The international corporation, the main branch is in Italy)_

**Mother:** _Sawada Nana_

**Job:** _Housewife_

**Sibling(s):**_ None_

**Current living state:**_ Living alone since his parents went to Italy for a year to deal with the company._

* * *

So, how's about my new story? :) 5927 love! Sorry, for the shortness. It's only a prologue.

This is beta by WhiteAngel128. Kim-chan requested for a 5927 fic *since, she's so in love with this pairing* and this is the result from it. Happy reading Kim-chan~

And... ah, no. I'm not going to update Mistakes or others *my Kyo Kara Maou ficss*. You'd to wait for another... um... 2 weeks, I think. Pray tell that I'm not lazy and will update sooner.

Review if you think this fic is deemed worthy a read.


	2. Chapter 1

**Anonymous reviewers:  
**

**PileOnTheTuna:** Wao! You must love it very much! After all you reviewed for two times, lol XD

**empress: **Heheh... thanks for the review. You'll see later.. kufufufu~ after all, this is my fic and hehehe...

**Beta'd by:** WhiteAngel128 *loves you!*

**Warning:** None so far.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys! I love you if you R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Weird Salesman**

"Um…Kyoko-chan, I-I have so-something to tell you…" Tsuna said nervously as his eyes looked down at the hard floor.

The school idol smiled at him and nodded her 'yes'. "What is it, Tsuna-kun?" the soft voice that made almost – yes, you heard it, almost, since some of the males were gay – all of the male population in Namimori Middle School swooned and had a nosebleed from their over-imagination.

Tsuna fidgeted on the floor anxiously. 'This is now or never,' he thought and looked straight at the school's Madonna. "K-Kyoko-chan… I-I…"

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?"

"I-I w-want to te-tell you…"

"Yes?" she tilted her head to one side and the brunet boy swooned like a high school girl who fell in love with her Prince. Well, in Tsuna's case here, a middle school boy fell in love with his Princess.

'Now,' taking a deep breath, Tsuna shouted his lungs out. "K-Kyoko-chan, please go out with me!" he yelled and blushed bright red when he realized that he shouted that for the whole school to hear and now, he was on the school roof. Luckily for him, school hours had ended.

The girl fell into a silence for a moment before she smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun but I actually," she paused, blushing shyly. "I love Mochida-senpai and he already asked me out yesterday."

As soon as the words went out of her mouth, Tsuna felt as if the whole world was falling down on him.

The short and small boy stiffened on his place upon hearing her rejection and confession of love towards Mochida-senpai. Forcing a smile on his feminine face, Tsuna stuttered out. "Ahaha…i-it can't b-be he-helped t-then. A-anyway, t-thank you for l-listening t-to my ra-rant…" he finished and immediately walked away.

The girl just stood there, watching him go. A sad smile plastered on her angelic face. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun but I'm sure you'll find a better lover than me."

Opening the door wide, Tsuna walked downstairs and went straight for his class. The school bell rang about ten minutes ago and now, he wanted no more than curling up in his bed and crying his eyes out. The only one girl that he loved dearly had rejected him. All for that bully, Mochida-senpai.

Tears started forming in his eyes. Wiping the strayed tears away, the brunet sniffed. A little sniff then changed into a sob. Running away to his class, the brunet relieved when he saw the door. Opening it, Tsuna went directly for his school bag and ran from the class, out of the building and out of the school ground.

As he ran away, the chairman of the school's Disciplinary Committee looked down from the window. His steely blue-gray eyes flickered for a moment before it turned into its stone and cold stare.

"Hn," he snorted. "Pathetic herbivore."

* * *

The small brunet ran and ran…without looking behind him. As he ran away to god knows where, he accidentally ended up at an empty park. Sniffing, he walked to one of the benches there and sat down, agonizing about his just recently rejected love.

Feeling melancholy once again eating his heart, Tsuna let out a cry – this time not even bothering to hide his tears and sobs. After a few minutes of crying, the small brunet wiped his teary-eyes and sniffed.

"Kyo-ko-chan…" he sniffled again.

Shaking his head, Tsuna decided to forget about his first love and decided to find a new love or maybe a friend. 'Yeah, a friend. I don't even have a single friend beside Yamamoto.' he sniffed and got up from his seat.

Walking towards the streets, Tsuna was going to round a corner when a car sped away dangerously. He shook his head. "Nowadays, drivers are very reckless." Just as he'd finished his line; a young man was crossing the road, not noticing the car that sped up.

Tsuna shouted. "Hey, watch out!"

Instantly, he jumped to the young man and managed to save him from being the victim of a hit-and-run accident. Tsuna sighed in relief and looked at the man he just saved. He blinked his eyes.

"Eh? Pineapple?" he tilted his head to one side. "I'm pretty sure that I saved a young man."

Said pineapple suddenly laughed. "Kufufufu~ I think I heard someone calling me a pineapple." the voice taunted.

Tsuna gasped in shock. Looking his way was a fine, beautiful young man with mismatched eyes and dark blue hair that was styled like a pineapple.

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked and stood up from his landing on the street.

"Oya? Did I scare you that much? Little bunny~" the man sang cheerfully while got up from the road. Brushing the dirt from his fine suit, he chuckled, seeing the middle school boy gaped and blushed like a maiden.

"Is seeing a handsome man making your heart beat furiously?" he smirked and leaned closer to the boy.

Tsuna blushed from their close proximity. Shaking his head, Tsuna stuttered. "Ah, n-no, sir! A-and, I'm sorry for calling you pineapple!"

A twitch on the man's head.

"Well, I'd prefer you stop calling me pineapple," he smiled sinisterly, making Tsuna paled. "Oh well, since you've saved me, let me pay for your kindness."

"E-Eh? P-pay?" Tsuna cried and shook his head. "No, no, no! You don't have to pay me anything!"

"Aww~ But I insist…" the pineapple-head said softly, giving his puppy eyes at the brunet.

"…"

"Well~?" Another beam of puppy eyes.

"Err…" Tsuna sweat-dropped. How could a grown up guy like him show those puppy eyes? Tsuna mentally shouted before he sighed in defeat. "Okay, if you insist."

"Yes! Thank you!" the man smiled – slyly, but Tsuna hadn't noticed – and reached out his hand. "By the way, my name is Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro."

"Um…I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." the boy said and shook the hand in front of him.

"Shall we go then?" Mukuro smiled and led the way.

"Okay…"

'Target captured.' the tall man thought and smirked inwardly.

* * *

"You can order whatever you want." the man named Mukuro said, sitting across from the brunet that saved him from the car-hit. His mismatched red-blue eyes flickered with amusement as he watched the boy's uncomfortable state.

Tsuna just looked at his surroundings. He'd never been into this kind of café and he didn't even know if this was a café. It looked like an expensive restaurant. An expensive Italian restaurant. Looking over the menu, he gaped. The writing was all in Italy. He didn't know how to read at all!

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro smiled, closing his menu. Looked like he had made his choice.

"Ano…Mukuro-san," Tsuna paused, looking up at the man's handsome face. He smiled nervously. "I-I don't know how to read Italian." mentally he cringed. He was only able read Japanese language. Even his English was bad. Really, _really_ bad.

The dark blue-haired man laughed lightly. "Ah…is that so?" he paused and looked over the menu. "Well, I think I should order for you. You'll have the same as me."

"Uh…okay." Tsuna said quietly and looked down. 'This is so weird and awkward.'

A silence hung around the round table for two people.

Tsuna couldn't stand the silence, trying to break it when a moment later a waiter went to get their order. He sighed as he watched Mukuro spoke to the waiter in a complete and perfect Italian.

'Hmm… I wonder if he's Italian.'

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

'Well, he does look different.'

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

'And he has red-blue eyes. Weird.'

"Hey, Tsunayoshi."

'And…pineapple hairstyle.'

A light kiss on his lips brought the boy back to his reality. He was only able to gape in utter shock when the man pulled back his lips. Pointing his finger – accusingly – at Mukuro, Tsuna shrieked. "Hiiieeee! W-what were yo-you doing?"

Mukuro just smirked. "Oya? I believe I just kissed you."

"W-why?"

"Kufufufu~ you've been spacing out and that was the only thing I thought could snap you out of it," he smiled slyly, for a moment his red eyes glowing with light. "And I was right."

The reply to Mukuro's obvious reason was only incoherent words spewed out of the brunet's mouth. Flushing a beet red, Tsuna hid his face in his hand. 'My first kiss! He stole my first kiss! A man to begin with!'

"Well, it's not really that bad kissing a guy." Mukuro smirked, enjoying Tsuna's embarrassment. 'He's cute.'

Lifting his face, Tsuna once again gaped at the man. "It's my first kiss! And I wanted to do it with my dream girl!"

"Oya? So, I was lucky that I got your first kiss," The mismatched eyes gleamed cunningly. "Though, maybe I'm far from your dream girl."

"You're an evil pineapple!" Tsuna cried and clamped his mouth shut when he heard what went out of his mouth. 'Crap! I said it out! Ugh!'

The evil pineapple's eyes gleamed dangerously before he masked it up with a smile. A _very_ 'sweet' smile. "Well, I'll consider I didn't hear that," Mukuro said. "And I actually want to help you in your recent problem."

'He changed the subject abruptly!' Tsuna sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. "My problem? What's that?"

"Well, since you've just been rejected by a girl that you like," he paused, smiling oh-so-sweet-but-cunningly. "I've a plan to cure your broken heart."

The brunet's eyes widened shortly. "You! How did you know about that?" he cried lowly and blushed.

"Kufufufu~ your eyes and face told me," the man smiled. "Your eyes are red and your face tells me that you were just crying."

"I-I…" Tsuna's face became even redder. He looked away to hide his face.

"It's okay, Tsunayoshi. I don't mind seeing you cry," he paused and took something from his bag. "Well, I've something here to help you."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna looked suspiciously at the tall, handsome man. "Who are you?"

"Kufufufu~ I'm a mere salesman and I work for my company," Mukuro explained, rummaging through his black bag. After he had found what he had been looking for, Mukuro smirked. "Ah…there it is. Look at this." he said as he shoved the document in front of the brunet.

Looking at the thick book, Tsuna gingerly opened the book and read the contents. He frowned upon reading some of the words that he didn't understand. There were so many words and sentences he didn't understand. Maybe, he really was Dame-Tsuna. He groaned.

'Nightly series'…what was that?

'Robot'… huh?

'Human-size'…just what was it?

'Your loyal companion'…he didn't understand at all!

How would this help his problem in love?

Reading the boy's confused mind, Mukuro laughed. "Oya? It seems you don't understand the product descriptions."

Tsuna shook his head.

"Well, let's just say that this product is named Nightly Series," he said without explained it further, though he saw Tsuna's bewildered expression. "It's a human-sized robot and it'll act as your loyal companion."

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head in pure confusion.

Mukuro sighed. This boy was way too dense! It wasn't that difficult to understand. "I'll let you use the product for three days as a free trial and after that you'll return him/her or you'll have to buy it." he smiled. Yes, a creepy smile from the pineapple.

"I-I…"

"And this is the collection of robots that we have," he continued as if the boy had agreed with him. Pushing the document with several pictures of young men and women, Mukuro smirked when Tsuna eyed it with interest. "So, what'll be your choice Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna gulped. He'd never heard of the kind of company that sells humanoid, but this man said it like it was real. Not just a fraud. Besides, it had three days free trial. Tsuna thought deeply. 'It's not like it'll hurt me to try this kind of thing. Besides, I'm alone and mom and dad are not home for a year. Maybe, he could be my friend besides Yamamoto.'

Nodding his head, Tsuna spoke. "Um...it's three days free trial, right?"

Mukuro nodded his head, smirking.

"T-then…I-I'll choose this one…" Tsuna said and pointed his index finger at one of the pictures with silver-haired man. He didn't know why, but the man reminded him of a loyal puppy.

"Kufufufu~ you'd made a right choice, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro grinned devilishly. 'This is the most troublesome and feisty robot ever. I'm relieved that he chose him.' he then produced another set of papers and gave to Tsuna. "Sign this, this, this and this."

"Um…okay." Tsuna complied as he signed all the documents. "What should I do then?" he lifted his head, but seeing none of the pineapple-haired shady salesman. He frowned and saw a waiter came bringing their food. He panicked, he didn't bring any money to pay!

"Um…I don't feel like eating," he smiled sheepishly, trying to run from the expensive restaurant.

The waiter smiled at the small boy's discomfort. "Don't worry. Mukuro-sama has paid for your meals."

Tsuna sighed in relief and shrugged the fact off. Oh well…he had just had to enjoy the free meal. Maybe, the weird man was joking around with him. There was no way, a life-sized robot was existed and sold like that. Even if it had, there would be lots of news about it.

After all, Japan was a technology-loving country.

* * *

There you go, guys! Chapter 1! So, what do you think? Is it, okay? Kufufufu~ I love Mukuro soo much! :3 It had started with my own twist and yeah, Gokudera will shows up next chapter.

Update on Mistakes will be on this weekend in my place. And for your information, I just got a job as a lecturer, I told you! Ahaha! I just don't know if I can teach students. lol. Just hoping that I'll not be like Yamamoto or Ryohei *sweatdrops* So, that's saying that starting from next week, the updates will be slow since I'm starting working.

Well, minna-san... I'll appreciate it if you review *evil smiles* Kufufufufufufu~


	3. Chapter 2

**Anonymous reviewers:  
**

Nabutoki: Thank you for the review! Ahh... You'll see that in this chapter.

XxPockyXx: Thank you for the review. Kekeke~ Yes, chaotically adorable but that'll have to wait :D

**Beta'd by:** WhiteAngel128 *loves you!*

**Warning:** None so far.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys! I love you if you R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Kiss to Boot **

Tsuna sighed. Though, he had first felt suspicious with the offer, he had signed the agreement form and now, he was standing in front of a large packet. It was about the size of the closet in his living room. The package had just arrived this morning and Tsuna was still in his pyjamas.

'Just what is this thing?'

He thought and frowned. Kicking the package softly, Tsuna watched to see if the thing moved. After waiting for a few moments, he deemed that the thing was not dangerous and slowly, at a snail pace, he uncovered the plastic wrap.

Tsuna stared at the package's content with wide eyes. "Just what in the gods' name is this?" he shouted to the empty room.

There, in the package was a human or maybe a corpse…Tsuna shuddered. Why would a human be in the package? He panicked. And…and, the human - or man - was naked. He blushed.

Stepping slowly towards the human form, the brunet carefully reached out his hand and poked at the man's cheek. As soon as his hand touched the skin, he quickly retracted his finger.

"H-he's cold!" Tsuna shrieked. "W-what should I do? The man is dead! I-I…!"

_Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell rang. Tsuna became even more panicked. Running in circles in the living room, Tsuna feared on whom it was waiting behind the door. "Maybe, if I ignore it, it'll be gone," he nodded to his head. "Yes, that's it!"

_Ding! Dong!_

_Ding! Dong!_

_Ding! Dong!_

_Ding! Dong!_

"Hiieee! It won't stop!" Tsuna cried, terrified when the doorbell kept ringing.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Tsuna, what are you doing?" the voice shouted.

Tsuna blinked. Uh-oh! It was Yamamoto! No! What would the baseball lover say if he saw the corpse? Nooo! He didn't kill him! He was an innocent bystander!

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto called again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted to his best friend, covering the 'corpse' with a blanket he found on the couch – resulting from him watched late night movies and falling asleep on the couch – before he ran to the front door. Unlocking the door, Tsuna heaved a sigh before he smiled forcefully.

"Yamamoto, you're here!"

"Ah, yeah. Why did you open the door so late? Did you have some trouble?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Ah, no! There's no trouble! I was asleep," Tsuna laughed awkwardly, rubbing his messy hair. "Why are you here?"

The spiky haired teen eyed his friend's clothes and blushed. The boy was wearing a pair of pink pyjamas with printed bunnies. He looked so cute. "Ah…that's why you're still in your nightwear."

Tsuna blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "W-well…I'd no time to take shower and I kind of woke up late today."

Nodding in understanding, the baseball boys smiled. "My dad told me to give this sushi to you." Yamamoto grinned, shoving the plastic bag with sushi.

Tsuna's eyes gleamed with happiness. A pack of sushi. Looking at the package, his smile grew wider. "Tuna sushi!" he cried happily and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Yamamoto!"

The taller boy blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Ahaha…it's okay. I told my father that you're alone and no one cooks for you. So, he asked me to bring this sushi for you."

"Really?" the brunet beamed with sheer happiness. "Please, tell your dad that I'm happy to receive this and thank you."

"Well…" the spiky haired teen shifted, looking passed Tsuna's shoulder. "Don't you want to invite me inside?" he said and looked expectantly at his small friend.

Tsuna immediately paled. Uh-oh! The corpse was still there in his living room and he couldn't just let Yamamoto enter the house! Panicking, Tsuna tried to think of an excuse before he just blurted out whatever it was in his head. And that whatever was…

"Ah! I'm sorry! The house is on fire!" he said and mentally smacked his head. There was no way his bestfriend would believe him.

Yamamoto blinked his eyes before he laughed. "Ahaha! Tsuna, you're funny! Are you playing fire fighter?"

Sweatdropping, the shorter boy laughed with his friend. He nodded his head awkwardly. "Ugh, yeah…that's why today, you can't come in." he paused and looked at Yamamoto's eyes. "Maybe some other times, I'm sorry."

Yamamoto just laughed, patting Tsuna's back in a friendly manner. "Well, it can't be helped. I'll be coming at another day," he said with a hint of disappointment in his cheerful voice, but of course the dense tuna fish hadn't realized it. "Bye, Tsuna. Take care! See you in school this Monday!"

Tsuna waved at his friend, watching he disappeared from his view. After he was very, _very_ sure the baseball fanatic was gone…he then, immediately, locked his front door and went to the living room, to deal with the corpse.

The brunet sighed.

He went all the way to untie the curtains from its place, making the whole living room dark. After he completely deemed safe, then, Tsuna walked back to the box, examining the corpse.

After a few minutes of examination, Tsuna was sure that the murder victim was a very beautiful, handsome young man around his age. Straight silver hair, styled like an octopus-wiener – that was what the boy came up with – and a great body with a bit of muscles and shaped perfectly.

"Hm…I wonder if I'd ever seen the victim's face somewhere else…" the brunet muttered to himself. He was very sure that he had seen this handsome but poor teenager. "Where did I see the corpse?" he mused, not noticing the dark figure that was sitting on his couch, looking amused at his every reaction.

Crouching in front of the box, Tsuna let out a tired sigh. "Why can't you just live and tell me, silver-san?"

"Kufufufu~ then, why don't you try to kiss him? I believe the fairy tale cliché works just fine in this case."

An awful, familiar laughter erupted next to him. Tsuna jumped in surprise before he turned around and met eye-to-eye with heterochromatic red-blue eyes. For a moment, the boy felt like his heart had jumped from the 27th storey house before he settled to shriek at the trespasser.

"Hiiieee! Wha-what a-are you do-doing h-here?" Letting out his familiar squeal, Tsuna backed away from the man.

Mukuro just smiled in amusement at the younger boy's clumsy yet cute reaction. Standing from his comfy sofa, he strutted to the surprised boy. "Oya, I believe I came to give you some explanation on how to use our product."

"P-product?" Tsuna acquired, confused. "What product?"

Mukuro's smile flattened for a second before he masked it with his usual smirk. "Are you forgetting it purposely, Tsunayoshi-kun?" he produced the contract from before, shoving it in front of the brunet. "This, the 59th Nightly Series, is your loyal companion at night."

Tsuna stared at the contract for a moment before the words registered fully in his head. "Hiiieeee! Wh-what d-do yo-you m-mean b-by com-companion a-at n-night?"

"That's what this product is for," Mukuro grinned, sitting back on 'his' couch. "_A perfect lover_."

"I-I don't buy a companion for night o-or lover!" Tsuna yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the pineapple head. "I just wanted to try three days free trial of loyal companion, a robot friend!"

"Oya? But, I believe that you'd read the product descriptions before. It did mention of 'Nightly Series', Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsuna gaped, shaking his head. "Y-you! T-this is fraud!" the brunet stepped back, eyes comically wide. "I don't want this!"

"Kufufufu~ I'm so sorry, little bunny," Mukuro smirked smugly. "But, you'd signed the agreement form and you'll have to try this _lover_ robot at least for three days free trial before you could give it back or buy it."

Tsuna turned speechless. Really, he could never win against this man. This man was just too cunning! Groaning, he walked to another couch and slumped against it in defeat.

Mukuro grinned in victory.

While Tsuna groaned in misery.

"Well~ Tsunayoshi-kun, why don't you start the robot, your new boyfriend?" Mukuro taunted teasingly.

"S-shut up! And he's not my boyfriend! I'm straight for god's sake!" Tsuna replied angrily.

The man just smiled secretly. "How do you know that you're straight?"

"I know it and I know I still like Kyoko-chan!"

"Yet she rejected you."

"…"

"Just accept it, Tsunayoshi-kun~" the mismatched eyed man smirked. "Why don't you just try our product? I guarantee its efficiency."

Tsuna went silent for a moment, looking between the pineapple-haired man and the silver-san. After about ten minutes of contemplation, the small boy decided that he should just accept the robot. 'He's just a robot, right? There's no way he knows how t-to…' Tsuna blushed as he couldn't continue his active imagination. Furthermore, he wasn't sure or just plain didn't know the mechanism of gay sex. 'Hiiieee! W-what was I t-thinking? G-gay s-s-se-x? Gah! Mom, dad, help me!'

In front of the panicking brunet, Mukuro just enjoyed the show as he laughed evilly in his head. 'This boy is amusing! He'll be a good companion for silver-kun.' Watching Tsuna's different reactions, Mukuro's red-blue eyes glinted in pure enjoyment.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Yamamoto's Sushi.

"Dad, I'm back." Yamamoto opened the house-shop door.

There behind the counter was his dad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. The middle-aged man smiled at his only son. "Oh, Takeshi! How's your little friend? Did you give him the sushi?"

Yamamoto nodded his head and walked to the chair. He sat, watching his dad meld the rice and put a tuna slice on to make a tuna sushi, Tsuna's favorite. "He's happy to receive the sushi and he says thanks to you, dad."

The sushi master grinned. "Well, he can come over here if he's hungry. Tell him that. It'll be on house."

"Okay, dad. I'm going to my room first," Yamamoto got up and headed for his room at upstairs the shop. "I've some homework to do."

"Oh, I thought you've baseball practice this afternoon? Every weekend."

The spiky-haired teen shook his head, smiling faintly. "No. I cancelled it." he said before he walked upstairs, leaving his dad in mystery.

"This is the first time he cancelled his baseball practice." Tsuyoshi watched his son in worry. Shaking his head, he continued to meld the rice.

* * *

Sawadas' household.

In the living room, sat two people, one of them was the pineapple head with mismatched-eyes while another one was the gravity-defying-haired brunet with large honey eyes.

The host, Sawada Tsunayoshi grumbled in irritation as he read over the manual for the robot. He didn't really like to read long texts or thick books. After all, he had been just Dame-Tsuna. He mentally cursed that nickname.

Closing the thick manual, he decided that he had given up on reading the guidebook. Looking at the dark blue haired man, an idea clicked in his mind. Why didn't he just ask the man in charge? He grinned.

"Ne, Mukuro," Tsuna said and mused if it was okay to call the man by his first name. Though, he had called him by his first name since their first encounter.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"What should I do to activate this robot?"

A sly grin on the handsome man's face made Tsuna pale visibly. He inched further away when Mukuro leaned in.

"M-Mukuro? W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked nervously.

The man smiled – no, he grinned – devilishly. "Well, Tsunayoshi-kun~" he purred near the trapped boy's ear. "This is what you should be doing if you want to activate silver-kun~"

With that just said, the pineapple head, pressed his lips gently at the unwary ones. Taking a moment to taste the boy's soft full lips, Mukuro pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

While, the brunet just sat there, eyes wide and mouth hung loose. After realization took him then he scurried away and took a pillow on the couch as his defence line. "Y-you kissed me again! P-perverted pineapple head!"

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched when he again heard that cursed nickname, though, from the outside he was smiling. Oh, sweet…yes, smiling his eerily smile. "Kufufufu~ What did I say, Tsunayoshi-kun? Didn't I say not to call me _pineapple_?" he said and out-from-nowhere the trident appeared in his hand. "Or you'll prefer I possessed your body, no?"

"Hiiieee! No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna paled and bowed at the man in fear.

The salesman just grinned. 'Kufufufu~ this boy is so amusing. Though, it wasn't a lie when I said I wanted to possess his body.' he smirked. Ignoring his thoughts, he continued with his original agenda. "Well, what you have to do to activate the robot is just a kiss on his lips."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked again as he was too busy with his own thoughts when Mukuro suddenly spoke.

Mukuro sighed. Running a hand in his hair. "I said, 'You have to _kiss_ the robot on his lips to activate it.'" he explained again with an emphasize on the word, 'kiss', as he touched his own lips.

"HIIIEEE! K-k-ki-kiss?" Tsuna stumbled backward. No way in hell, he was going to kiss another man again! No way in hell! Shaking his head frantically, Tsuna cried desperately. "I'm not going to kiss silver-san!"

The shady salesman just smirked. "Well, I have told you and that's the only reason why I am here," he explained and stood up from the couch. "Kiss him if you want to activate silver-kun." Mukuro said for the last time – only for today – before he walked in the direction of the front door and soon the sound of a door closing was heard.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was still battling with his inner mind on whether he should kiss the robot or not. He sweat-dropped. He didn't want the robot to just stay there naked and sleeping. He should do something but that something would have to sacrifice his virgin lips. Not that his lips were virgin anymore because of a certain someone.

'What the heck? I'm thinking like a girl!' Tsuna mentally scolded himself. He shook his head. He should just go with this.

Taking a deep breath, the small brunet walked to the naked man. Slowly and carefully, he peered at the man's face. "Whoa…he's so handsome." Tsuna said to himself in admiration. He still couldn't believe this was a robot, not human.

The man's face was sharp but still had its childlikeness in it. The fair skin looked so smooth and there wasn't a single blemish on it. His long eyelashes shadowed his soft cheeks and Tsuna wondered what his eyes' color would be.

'I bet it's beautiful just like this silver-san.'

Trailing his finger at the smooth face, Tsuna stared in awe. It was really smooth just like he thought. Curious, he looked at the silver hair framed silver-kun's beautiful face. Those silver strains looked soft and silky. Intending to feel it by himself, the brunet let his hand run through the man's hair.

"It's really soft…" Tsuna whispered softly, still petting the soft hair.

Then, his hand moved toward those pink, thin lips. Staring at those luscious lips, Tsuna gulped down. What the hell? Why was this man so painfully beautiful? He groaned. Now, he felt his inferiority complex increased.

He was just Dame-Tsuna who had nothing in particular. With bad grades, bad sports skills and short legs. He sighed while his finger still stayed on the silver-kun's soft lips.

"Lips?" Tsuna thought and looked down. Just when he realized what he was doing, Tsuna retracted back his hand. "Hiiieee! I touched a man's lips!"

He sighed in relief and could feel blood creeping onto his face while his heart beating faster and louder. After he calmed down, he again stared at the man's lips.

"I'll just have to kiss him on the lips, right?" he asked to no one.

Not wanting to waste time, Tsuna took a very, _very_ deep breath and dived down at the man's face before crashing his lips clumsily at those soft, pink but cold lips. Drawing back his lips, Tsuna blushed ten shades of red. He couldn't believe it! He kissed a boy! A male! A robot! Ah…that last thought felt a tad better.

'B-but…he felt so good…' his atrocious mind said.

'No, no, no! It didn't feel good,' Tsuna shook his head, trying to deny that good feeling. 'He is a man and so am I!'

'But, he's just a robot not a human and it does felt good.'

'No, no, no! Devil, go away from my head!'

While battling with his good side and bad side of the inner mind, Tsuna didn't realize when the robot finally opened his eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful emerald green orbs. Looking at his surroundings, the male robot finally registered that he was 'alive' _again_. He must be bought. He sighed in irritation.

The silver-kun's eyes then finally landed on the small brunet that was still in a mental war. Narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy, he scoffed in disgust. What the fuck? His owner was this scrawny looking boy?

Standing straight in all his naked glory, he loomed over the unsuspected boy.

"Are you my new owner?"

* * *

Woot! There you are! Haha! Gokudera and his rudeness. Well, guys... I'm so sad since last chapter there were only few reviews and I won't update the next chapter if you don't review.

Review if you want the update :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Anonymous reviewers:  
**

A: Thank you for the review :) Enjoy the update~

**Beta'd by:** WhiteAngel128

**Warning:** Gokudera's colorful language!, some nudity 

Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys! Dont forget to READ and REVIEW :)

P/S: Ahh... I'm so sorry! OTL I uploaded the unbeta'd one but now, I'd changed it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Your Name is Gokudera Hayato**

"Are you my new owner?"

A low, sultry but _annoyed_ voice called out to him. Slowly, Tsuna looked up at the voice's source. The first thing that he realized wasn't a naked man – that was probably freaking him out by now – but a pair of beautiful, piercing emerald eyes was staring right at him.

"Uh…who are you?" he asked in confusion. He totally forgot about the kiss, activation and human-sized android.

The man scrunched his nose in annoyance. "Tch! Are you deaf or just dense?" he growled. "I'm the 59th Nightly Series and I was asking you if you're my new fucking owner?"

Slowly, the words registered in his pure innocent mind that had been tainted by the man…scratched that, the robot's colorful language. Wide honey eyes stared at the male and started to scream bloody murder.

"HIIIEEEE! You're alive, silver-san!"

"Fucking stop that!" 59th-san shouted, covering his abused ears from the high-pitched and girly screech. "And what's with silver-san? What fucking name is that?"

'Gah! He said it three times! That 'F' word!' Tsuna paled. He had chosen a very dangerous robot and with a foul mouth as well.

"So, I'm asking again…" silver-san said through gritted teeth. "Are. You. My. Fucking. Owner?"

'Again? Hiieee!' Tsuna nodded his head repeatedly. "Y-Yes, I k-kiss you and you woke up!" Instantly, a bright red painted his cheeks as Tsuna recalled back the kiss, the first kiss _he gave_ to the other. Not his stolen first kiss.

"Tch! What a useless owner," the robot said boringly. "What's your name?" he said as he stared at the trembling boy. 'What a human, he looks like a small animal.' he snickered inwardly.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna cried, still not used to the human form in front of him, trembling like a bunny that had been discovered by an automaton carnivore.

"Lame name, I'll call you Juudaime instead since you're my tenth owner." the robot yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. Though, he had a foul mouth and 'beautiful' languages, the silver haired robot still had a decent manner.

"Tenth?" Tsuna acquired with big eyes. Gradually, losing his shaking. If he looked at the silver-san now, he looked less scary but still scary nonetheless.

The male robot raised his eyebrow. "Ah, didn't that perverted pineapple tell you about me?"

"Um…no?" the brunet asked in confusion. "Tell about what?" he asked innocently.

"Tch! Pineapple bastard!" the silver head sighed in frustration. Looked like Mukuro had managed to lie – fraud – to another customer again. He shouldn't sell a used robot. He mentally made a note to 'talk' to the pineapple bastard to reduce the price if tenth was going to buy him. 'Well, if he has guts to buy me at all or maybe if he has money.' Staring at the confused boy, he cocked his eyebrow. "So, what's my name?"

Tsuna blinked his eyes. "You don't have a name?"

"No, my previous owners gave me names," he winced. "Though, some of them were fucking retards! What was with marshmallow-kun? Stupid marshmallow freak!" he spat as he reminded his first owner and again scrunched his nose in disgust. "And what was with extreme-robot-san! Crazy, obtuse lawn-head!"

"Uh…" Was all the sound that Tsuna managed to make. He didn't know what to say. Indeed, as the robot said, the names were lame, or maybe just plain silly. He laughed nervously which earned him a glare. 'A fucking death glare,' the brunet shook his head. His innocent mind had already contaminated by this handsome but dangerous silver-san. "Your name…"

"What? I will not accept a weird or stupid name again! And never call me silver-san!" the man scoffed and walked to the couch before he sat on it, not caring about his naked state.

Tsuna also didn't care – or maybe he just hadn't realized it – since he was so scared of his new companion. Thinking on the good name that he should give to this hazardous robot, he accidentally looked at the package with the number 59 written on it.

'59th series, huh?' he mused. '59 equal to goku. Hmm…goku…goku…' he smiled brightly. "What about if I call you Gokudera-kun?"

"Gokudera," the male robot mused, nodding his head slightly. "Not a bad name, but why Gokudera?"

Tsuna just smiled and pointed at the box. "Because you're the 59th series so I'll call you Gokudera. 59 = goku…and dera, well, I just added it to make it more refine." he smiled sheepishly, quite proud of himself. He wasn't that useless after all!

The silver head was silent for a moment, liking the new name. It was the most decent name he ever had in his life. He smirked. Well, he would accept it. "Bah, since that's the best name you could get…I'll accept it." he said, not wanting to please the boy by agreeing that name was good.

"And your full name is Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna smiled sweetly, causing Gokudera's heart – if he had any – to skip a beat.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera tested the foreign name in his mouth. It sounded smooth in his tongue. He smiled. He liked the name. Yes, that was really a good name.

Noticing the small, faint smile that ghosting over his new robot…no, scratch that…his friend's lips, Tsuna's heart – this time, his turn – skipped a beat. Gokudera was really handsome, it made him blush looking at him without a clothes on.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at the silver head. No clothes. He could perfectly see his 'thingy'. He blushed furiously. "Hiiieee! You don't have any clothes on!" he cried as he covered his eyes, in an attempt to save his virgin eyes – not that Tsuna realized that he had been staring at the man's naked form since the earlier encounter – a sinful but beautiful picture.

Gokudera 'huh'ed before he looked over his body. "What? Clothes?" he asked, raising his delicate eyebrow. "It's just my naked body. What's so wrong with it? Didn't you buy me because you wanted a night companion? A _lover_?"

"No, no, no! I bought you because I just want a friend not a l-l-lover!" Tsuna yelled, face bright red. "A-And I'm not gay!" he continued, "W-Wait here! I'll get your clothes!"

With that said, Tsuna bolted upstairs to get his father's clothes to give to Gokudera.

A twitch on his forehead. Gokudera crossed his arms over his chest, hiding a hurt and pain from Tsuna's word. "A friend, huh?" he smiled bitterly. "I guess I failed as a lover. Even that marshmallow freak and lawn-head never touched me. They just treated me as a toy and boxing partner."

Before he could mull over his past life, Tsuna had already stood in front of him. In his hands were a set of clothes. He looked with one eye at the clothes. "…That?"

Tsuna nodded his head, smiling nervously. "Ah, my father's clothes. I don't have any of mine that could fit you," he laughed, rubbing his head. "Well, I think this is better than letting you stay naked. We'll buy you more clothes later."

Gokudera took the clothes from Tsuna's hands and examined them. He looked at them with repulsion, not liking the singlet and sweatpants. It didn't have a style.

The brunet noticed that Gokudera didn't like it, quickly added. "That's the only thing available! I'll buy you better clothes later!"

"Hmm…" Gokudera shrugged off and proceeded to wear the garments. But, before he could slip his leg into the pants, Tsuna handed him a pair of boxers. "What? I don't need it."

"B-But, it's not nice…" Tsuna stuttered, blushing hard. "Y-You should wear boxers before you wear any attire."

Gokudera muttered a silent curse before he took the boxers and slid it over his long legs. Tsuna had already walked out of the living room. Luckily, he had closed all the curtains earlier.

The android had finished changing and he looked at his reflection in the mirror in disdain. He hated the plain clothes. It had no style and looked awful on his perfect body. He scowled. "I hate this…" he muttered silently.

"Are you finished changing?" a small and soft voice spoke out.

Gokudera whipped his head at the door. "I'm finished. You can enter now."

Tsuna walked into the living room and watched his new friend scowling at his new clothes. He sweat-dropped. Maybe, he should go out and buy clothes for the robot or he might attack him. "Um…Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"Okay? You asked me that?" he snorted. "I'm not okay. I'm far from okay. You better prepare for me the new outfits or I'll bomb your house!" With that said, he pulled out from nowhere a stick of dynamite.

"Hiiieee! Put it down, put it down!" Tsuna backed away, eyes widening at the sight of dynamite. "I'll buy it for you! So, put it down!"

"Tch! Such a weak human!" he spat and sat on the couch. "So, when are we going to buy my clothes?"

"Now?" Tsuna asked warily. Really, dealing with Gokudera was tiring and scary. The bomber…yes, Tsuna decided to call him bomber since he brought the dynamite with him. He shuddered at the thought of other weapons that could be hidden in his friend's mechanical figure.

Gokudera stood up and walked passed the brunet. He stopped when the boy didn't follow after him. Turning around, he raised his eyebrow in impatience. "What are you waiting for? I thought we are going to buy my clothes."

"AH! Wait! I'll get my wallet! A-And change my clothes!"

* * *

Tsuna heaved a loud sigh as he sat on the couch in his house while Gokudera was trying on his new outfits. Glancing at the shopping bags, he sighed again. His silver head friend was really picky and he just chose branded garments.

"I'm going to use up all of my allowance for this month," he opened his wallet and sighed for the third times. "Thank goodness that this is the last week of July. Dad will send me allowance by the end of next week."

Slumping against the sofa, Tsuna closed his eyes. Shopping with Gokudera was like shopping with his mom since the taller boy was fussier than his mother. Also, he realized that when they were shopping, almost all the girls and men's eyes were on his new friend even though Gokudera was just wearing a singlet and sweatpants with his father's working boots. Though, Tsuna never did understand why his father needed a pair of boots if he was the CEO.

He couldn't deny it, Gokudera was beautiful and handsome. He also could feel that his heart beat loudly when their hands accidentally touched. Tsuna shook his head like mad. 'No, no, no! I'm straight for God's sake! I'm not gay!'

"Hey!"

A harsh voice called him. Stopping his thoughts, Tsuna turned his head to look at the robot. As soon as his eyes landed on the finished-with-dressing android, Tsuna's eyes widened and he could feel blood rushing to his face.

There, Gokudera was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that styled with some holes. Also, he was dressed in a simple white shirt with printed cross and skull, and black leather jacket that fitted his figure perfectly. For accessory, he had some silver skull rings, necklace and a leather wristband that was decorated with silver skulls. He also wore a leather belt decorated with a chain that connected to his wallet - Tsuna decided to buy him a wallet since he thought the silver bomber would need money.

Tsuna watched in envy. 'Gokudera looks hot even in a guy's eyes. No wonder those people gave him those admiring looks.' he thought. Also, the brunet noticed that all of Gokudera's accessories were decorated with skull. He opened his mouth and asked what was in his mind.

"Do you love skull?" he asked, tilting his head to one side in curiosity.

Gokudera, who was admiring his new looks, was surprised. He glanced at the small boy and smirked. "Yes, I love skulls. They're so beautiful and mysterious. I wonder who was the first person to introduce the skull, I just love it…" As he continued speaking, his eyes shone brightly.

Tsuna smiled, seeing the excitement in Gokudera's eyes from just talking about his favorite items. Maybe, he wasn't that bad or scary, the boy thought. When he was envying the handsome android, his stomach growled in hunger. Blushing, he held in his stomach.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry, I haven't eaten since morning." he then remembered the sushi Yamamoto brought. Beaming, he stood up. "Well, I can eat the sushi!"

"Sushi?" Gokudera asked, trailing behind the small brunet. He then sat on the chair at the dinner table. Watching the boy prepared for the dinner, he slumped against the chair, as his eyes watched the boy's every movement.

In Gokudera's memory chip, he memorized the boy's petite features. His new owner was named Sawada Tsunayoshi and he lived alone. He had a brown spiky hair that defied gravity. Also, his eyes were huge and looked like a girl's eyes with a beautiful honey hue in them. His figure was small and slim, almost resembling the girl while his skin was fair and smooth without any blemish.

Overall, this small bunny could be mistaken for a petite girl.

He smirked.

His new owner did look interesting and adorable. Not that he would admit it openly at the boy. And those long – in Gokudera's eyes – and slender legs were so enticing that Gokudera could imagine them wrapped…his eyes widened.

"What the fuck!" he growled. He had let his imagination go too far. He shook his head repeatedly. He wouldn't do anything that disobeyed his owner. Though he hated all his previous owners, he'd never disobeyed them.

Tsuna, who was preparing the dinner, jumped when he heard Gokudera cursed. Turning around, he saw his friend seething. Balancing the tray of sushi for two people in his hands, Tsuna walked to the table. Carefully, he placed the tray in the middle of the table and placed the plate with sushi in front of Gokudera and one at his place. He then went back to the kitchen and brewed some green tea. After filling two cups, he brought them back to the table. After settling the dinner, he sat down.

But, Gokudera was still irritated. Because of what, Tsuna didn't know. Slowly and gently, Tsuna touched the silver head's hand. That caused the robot to jump.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

Tsuna smiled nervously. "Um…are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I don't need your concern!"

"Uh...o-okay," Tsuna backed down and reached his tuna sushi. "It's the dinner and I wonder if you like tuna sushi?" he said before he gasped. "Ah! But, firstly, do you eat or drink?"

Gokudera shrugged his shoulders. "I can eat, but it'll enter my artificial stomach and at the end of the day I'll have to throw it," he said. "And it'll waste the food."

"Ah…is that so…" Tsuna nodded awkwardly and munched on his dinner.

The dinner was silent and no one speaks.

'This is so awkward and boring, Gokudera doesn't like me…' Tsuna sighed. 'I think he hates me…there, goodbye to my new friend.'

Meanwhile, the robot just watched as his owner ate in silence and distress. He shrugged the fact off and told himself that he didn't have to care about this person. 'It's not like he wants me as his lover,' he grimaced slightly. 'Well, that's his problem and I'll just stay here until he gets bored with me and throws me away.'

Thinking about being thrown away again made a small piece of device in his chest ached.

* * *

Tsuna fidgeted nervously in his bedroom. "S-So, where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked, as he looked anyway but his friend.

Gokudera sighed. He knew the boy wasn't comfortable with him and clearly didn't want him in his room. However, the thought of being forced out of his owner's – supposedly lover – room made him mad.

Kicking the foot of the single bed, he walked away. "I'll sleep on the couch!" he yelled. "And don't interrupt me! I need to charge my battery!"

Tsuna sighed in relief. He closed the door and walked to his bed before he flopped down tiredly.

"This is so wrong…gosh, what should I do with him?"

* * *

Yay~ An update! Hehe... hope you'll like our feisty robot! *swetadrops*. Anyway, I've given some clue on Gokudera's previous owners; heheh... marshmallow and lawn-head XD LOL!

Also, some announcement, my other KHR fic, Mistakes will be updated on this weekend. Wait for it, minna-san~!

Please REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your lovely reviews :) It really made my day.  
**

**Unsigned reviewers:  
**

**saruko: **Thank you. Lol... no, don't worry. You're not going to change my plot since I'd it written already :)

**Adelle: **Thank you for liking my story! XD Yes, yes, I'll continue it :)

**Warning:** A tiny teeny curses from our robot-kun :D, maybe some OOCness

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Beta'd by my lovely friend and beta: WhiteAngel128 *love you Kim-chan~! X3*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Juudaime!**

_Ding Dong!_

"Coming!" Tsuna shouted to the oncoming person as he stuffed a piece of toast inside his mouth.

"Hey, where are you going?" the silver head asked while he eyed the rushing brunet. He was now sitting leisurely on one of the couches.

Stopping on his track, the small boy stared at his companion before he spoke in a rush manner – taking the toast out of his mouth. "Ah! Gokudera-kun, I almost forgot you're there!" he squeaked. "I'm going to school and you're staying in the house! Don't go anywhere when I'm not with you, okay? Bye!" he said, stuffing the toast back into his mouth before he rushed to the front door, where Yamamoto was waiting for him.

The humanoid just grumbled in his seat, muttering string of curses. He glared at the boy before he opened a mystery magazine that he bought yesterday - more like he'd forced his owner to buy him one.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had appeared in front of door, opening the door for his best friend. His smile widened as he saw the baseball boy.

"Yo! 'Morning!" the baseball lover grinned.

"Ah, Yamamoto…'morning," Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was late." He mumbled in between his lips with his mouth full with a piece of toast.

"It's okay! Come on! We better move or Hibari will bite us to death." Yamamoto laughed and pulled the small boy out of his house. He smiled when Tsuna squeaked in fear at the mentioning of being bite to death. Secretly, the sportsman smiled in joy at the close contact.

"You woke up late again?" he asked while they walked en route for the school, hands were held together. Yamamoto smiled, blushing because their hands clasped together. It was a rare moment for the baseball lover to be this close with his crush.

Yes, he loved his best friend.

He loved Sawada Tsunayoshi. Since, the first time he knew the small brunet, Yamamoto had fallen in love with him. It was not just because he was so cute and adorable, the boy was also kind-hearted and never liked it if others were troubled because of him.

Unfortunately, the brunet loved Sasagawa Kyoko and the fact that the boy was straight stopped him from telling his feelings to the boy. A tug on his hand, breaking him from his thought. As he glanced to the side, a pair of huge honey eyes was looking at his own brown orbs.

"Yamamoto? Are you okay?"

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Smiling, he said, "Maa, Tsuna…why are you asking me that?" his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You looked…" Tsuna trailed off, trying to find a good choice of word. "I don't know, but…you somehow had this distant gaze…"

The baseball boy just smiled. That was another one point that he loved about the small brunet. His keen eyes, even though, sometimes – or maybe always – Tsuna was too oblivious to everything. Laughing, he grinned. "Ah, there's nothing wrong. Come on! We only have five minutes left!"

Then, he pulled the unsuspected boy's hand with him and ran towards the school. Tsuna who was surprised could only gasp and scream when they almost collided with a car. The black-haired teen just laughed, saying it was just a car, still running towards school with Tsuna in tow.

In just a few minutes, the two boys arrived at the school. Yamamoto grinned as he saw the small brunet panted, breathing heavily. Patting the back of Tsuna's small back, he laughed. "Ne, Tsuna," he laughed lightly. "You know what, I think you should participate more in PE class seeing that you're easily losing your breath."

The small brunet groaned in annoyance. Really, his friend was annoying. Though, he loved…ah, no! Though, he _liked_ the baseball idiot – this was the secret that Tsuna sometimes called Yamamoto as the baseball idiot – it was annoying when he made a joke of his stamina. Just when he was about to retort, a cold and emotionless voice called out to them.

"Herbivores."

Both males froze in their place. Tsuna gulped down in fear. He knew that voice, it was Hibari Kyouya, the school's disciplinary head. Slowly, he turned around and met with a piercing, cold blue-gray pair of eyes.

"Hi-Hibari-san..."

"What are you doing chatting over here?" Hibari asked as he eyed the two students.

Yamamoto laughed nervously. He knew that Hibari was dangerous and couldn't be played with. "Maa, maa…Hibari, we're done chatting and are going to head to our class. You don't have to bite us to death." He said rather quickly, made a grab for Tsuna's small wrist, and ran for their class before Hibari could pull out his tonfa.

Tsuna 'eep'ed in surprise when the baseball lover towed him to class 1-A.

Meanwhile, the prefect just stared at the escaped herbivores and turned around. Well, the two weren't late and there was no reason for him to chase after the two boys. Walking back to the school gate, he stood there with his tonfa, waiting for the late-comers.

And to make sure that…these school law-breakers should be bitten to death.

* * *

While the school was going on normally for the two boys, at the Sawadas' household, one humanoid that was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and gray t-shirt grumbled in annoyance while flipping the pages in the mysterious and unidentified magazine that he had forced his owner to buy for him.

He had been reading the same magazine for many times already and now, he had nothing to read. He had switched on the television, but all the channels were boring and mostly were the shows for housewives and for fuck's sake, he wasn't a housewife!

"Tch! What a stupid channel!" he cursed loudly as he again switched the channel on the television and presented with the cooking channel. Switching off the electronic device, the male robot threw the control remote to the couch next to him in irritation.

He was boring and very, _very_ irritated. There was nothing exciting to do and his owner didn't provide him with any entertainment except money.

Money.

Gokudera smirked. Why didn't he realize or remember it earlier? He had his own allowance money, courtesy of his owner. Smirking to himself, the silver-haired robot walked to the couch where he had slept last night and picked up his wallet. Maybe, he should buy something that could calm him down.

He mused as he tried to remember the thing that he enjoyed in his previous lives beside paranormal or mysterious magazines or skulls.

Cigarettes.

"Yes, that's it!" Gokudera grinned. "I'm going to buy a packet of cigarette!"

Stuffing the wallet into his jeans' pocket, Gokudera walked to the hallway, heading for the front door. Stopping to wear shoes, he opened the door and made sure to lock it before he walked out. Though, he wasn't fond of his owner, he still had to take care of the human's belonging. After all, this house was going to be his temporary house until his owner gets bored of him and threw him away.

Just like his previous owners.

"I just have to use up all the money he gives and when he returns me back to that pineapple bastard, I'll have no regret." Gokudera said to himself and made a mental note not pity the brunet even if he spent the entire allowance in one day.

"It's his fault for giving me money to spend on."

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The school bell had just rang and it was the time to go back home. Tsuna stretched his hands as he yawned loudly. Turning to look at the back, he saw his best friend had just woken up from his long, _very_ long nap.

The baseball lover had fallen asleep after teacher entered the class after the rest and had been sleeping until now. He smiled as he saw Yamamoto blinking his eyes in confusion when his friend saw their classmates packing their school bags and books.

"Bye, Tsuna-kun." A soft voice called out to him.

Turning to the voice's source, Tsuna blushed as he saw the cute, angelic face of the school's idol. The girl he had confessed to. He blushed harder as he reminded of his confession and was rejected on the spot by the said girl.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan, b-bye…" he stuttered, waving his hand awkwardly at the girl.

Kyoko just smiled sweetly at him and walked out of the class with her best friend, Hana. Outside of the class, Mochida-senpai was waiting for the brunette girl. Tsuna cringed in his seat when the bully, the third-year senior glaring at him. But soon the glare was gone and replaced by a smile when Kyoko greeted him.

The small boy grimaced. Mochida-senpai was acting goody-two-shoes in front of his girlfriend and the fact that Kyoko was blissfully ignorant didn't help it either. Tsuna sometimes wondered, which one was more ignorant, him or Kyoko.

He shook his head and packed his school bag while stuffing the books into his bag. Then, he turned around and saw Yamamoto yawning while doing the same thing, not even bothering to cover his mouth.

He smiled at his friend.

"Yamamoto."

"Uh, yes?" the baseball boy asked.

"Let's go home together today."

Yamamoto smiled guiltily and shook his head. "Ah…no, I can't. I have baseball practice after this."

Tsuna's face fell and he forced out a smile on his face. Rubbing the messy nest of brown locks, Tsuna nodded his head in understanding. "It can't be helped then, I'll go first." he said in a quiet voice and walked out of the class.

"Hey, Tsuna! Wait!" Yamamoto said quickly and ran towards his small friend.

"Hm…what?" the brunet turned around and halted his movement.

Yamamoto smiled guiltily. "Let me walk you to the gate." he offered kindly.

The brunet quickly shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. "I-It's okay! I'll be fine by myself!"

"Eh? But—"

"I'll be fine! Just go to your practice." Tsuna smiled reassuringly and patted the baseball boy's back before he just walked ahead, leaving Yamamoto in disappointment and repentant.

Sighing in frustration, Yamamoto just eyed while the small tuna fish walked away from him. He knew that Tsuna was always alone due to the bullying and people called him Dame-Tsuna, but even if he wanted to accompany the boy – he really did – he was busy with the baseball club and he was the captain of the team.

He groaned.

Ruffling his spiky midnight-colored hair in distress, the baseball captain vowed to try to earn his friend's love and he wondered if the brunet had confessed to the school's idol. Well, from what he could see, Kyoko had been dating Mochida-senpai. Maybe…Tsuna didn't confess after all.

"Hey, Yamamoto!"

Turning around, Yamamoto saw one of his club members running for him. He let out a grin adorn his face and wave at the boy. "Yo! Murakawa!"

"What 'yo'?" Murakawa groaned. "We've have been waiting for you at the field and they asked me to get you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh…ahahaha!" the captain laughed uneasily. "Sorry, I just finished packing my school bag. I fell asleep and no one woke me up." He lied softly.

The boy named Murakawa smiled, shaking his head. "That was so like you, captain. Come on! They've been waiting for our practice."

"Maa, maa…relax, Murakawa. I'll be coming with you."

* * *

At the road about four blocks from Tsuna's house, a group of five people was arguing. Well, not exactly five. It was four humans and one robot. The argument turned heated when the silver-haired robot punched one of the thugs on his face and sent him flying to the back.

The argument turned ugly and all three – one had knocked out – attacked the silver robot. Gokudera hissed in anger. Looked like the humans wanted to piss him off. He groaned and took his dynamites out of nowhere.

Lighting up the sticks, he smirked at the thugs.

"This is your end, fools."

He said and threw the dynamites to the three people and walked away. A loud booming sound could be heard through the entire neighborhood. He grinned in satisfaction and blamed the men for purposely attacking him.

At the same time, Tsuna was about to round a corner when he heard the sickeningly loud boom sound. He cringed.

The bombs.

Maybe

…

..

.

His eyes widened.

"Gokudera-kun!" he shouted and ran to the sound. When he arrived at the place, he could see his robot friend was grinning in victory and the area behind him was full with smoke. He winced. Indeed as he thought. It was his friend's fault. Walking to the still unsuspecting bomber, his eyes widened when from the smoke he could see one injured man holding a knife and running towards his friend, intending to hurt him.

Without thinking, Tsuna ran with all his might to prevent the man from stabbing his friend. "Gokudera-kun! Watch out!" he shouted as he arrived in time to block the man from stabbing his friend.

Gokudera turned around when he heard his owner's desperate voice and in a blink of eyes, the small brunet had covered his back and there, the man he had bombed had stabbed his owner when he should be the one at the receiving end.

His eyes enlarged in surprise.

What the fuck?!

Slowly, the brunet fell to the floor with his arm bleeding profusely. Staring in surprise at his owner's fallen...the silver-haired robot's eyes sharpened and turned livid. Turning at the man, he grabbed the man's neck and strangled him with one hand. He was about to kill the man when a small voice stopping him.

"D-Don't… Go-Gokudera-kun! Don't ki-kill…him…" Tsuna said as he tried to hold the wound in his upper arm. Luckily, he had managed to turn his body and evaded from being stabbed in his chest.

Throwing the fainted man – due to the lack of oxygen – to the side, the silver robot quickly went for his owner. "Juudaime!" he cried in worry as he cradled the small boy in his arms. "Let's go to the hospital!"

Tsuna shook his head, smiling faintly. "I'm fine…"

"It's not fine! The blood won't stop!" he said.

"Really, I'm fine," Tsuna smiled. "Just bring me back to our house and you can treat me there."

Nodding reluctantly, Gokudera placed one of his arms around the boy's slender waist and one at the back of his knees, holding Tsuna up bridal style.

Instantly, Tsuna blushed hard. "I-I'm fine! I can walk!"

"No, you're not," Gokudera said in determination to hold the boy in his arms. "You're not in any condition to move." he finalized as he walked carefully in the direction of _their_ house. Yes, their house. Gokudera had decided to call it as theirs.

Seeing that Gokudera wouldn't budge from his decision, Tsuna just let the robot hold him. Using his good arm, he held the silverhead's neck as his support. "Thank you…" he mumbled quietly as he closed his eyes. He felt tired and just wanted to sleep.

Emerald eyes looked down at the warm bundle in his arms when he heard the boy's soft voice mumbling thanks. He smiled. Maybe…just maybe this time, his owner was really a good person and seeing the boy ready to sacrifice his own life for him, made Gokudera respect him.

And… possibly, this time…

His owner would let him love him as a lover.

Gokudera vowed, from today on, Juudaime was his boyfriend – though the boy would protest about it later – and he would protect him with his own life. He would be the best lover in the world.

Yes, the absolute boyfriend.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. And to my Mistakes' readers. I'm so sorrrrry~ OTL I'm stuck and when I said, I'm stuck, I really am. I'd written the next chapter but stuck on chapter 19. I'm not going to post it until I'd written chapter 19.

Anyway, Hehe... well, do you like this chapter or maybe love it? *puppy eyes*

Please give me present in the form of review if you love/like it.


	6. Chapter 5

**First of all, thank you for all the reviews and supports! And since, this fic got second place in the poll I made...I decided to make it my second priority after Mistakes. Just wait for the update of this everytime after I updated Mistakes, okay? :D**

**Warning:** As usual, Mochida and Gokudera's cuss words and the title of this chapter itself *laughs uneasily*

**Betaed by: **WhiteAngel128 (Thanks Kim-chan!)

**Enjoy the reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 5: My Hero is a Fucking Bomber**

"HIIIIEEEEEE!"

A girly scream resounded in the neighborhood of Namimori. The source of the scream was from one of the average houses. Looking furthermore, it was from the bedroom of a young teenage brunet.

The short and lithe built boy in his teen stared wide-eyed and mouth wide open as he looked next to him. Next to him in the single bed was a naked man with silver hair and slightly muscular body.

The man…or rather a humanoid blinked his eyes, opening a pair of emerald orbs and stared at the red-faced boy. Sitting up on the bed, he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before he yawned and asked, "…Juudaime? Is something wrong?" he asked, innocently.

Tsuna blushed and stuttered out. "So-Something wrong?!" he shrieked, eyes wide while pointing his index finger at the clueless robot. "G-Gokudera-kun, y-you're na-naked a-and you sl-slept on my b-bed w-with m-me!"

"So? What's wrong with this?" the green-eyed robot asked, moving closer to the boy. "You're my boyfriend and it's normal for us to sleep together." He said carelessly and trapped Tsuna against the headboard.

"Hiieeee! L-let me go!" The small boy shrieked again, closing his eyes in a feeble attempt to protect his not-so-virgin eyes from seeing anything past that blanket that covered his friend's lower half.

The green-eyed robot smirked. Hmm…his boyfriend looked so cute with that red face and that girly shriek of his. Leaning closer to the shy boy, he whispered next to the red ear. "Juudaime…" he purred. "You look so cute."

A warm puff of air on his ear made Tsuna jump in surprise and fell to the hard floor, thus accidentally hit his injured arm on the edge of the bed. "Ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna said, cradling his injured upper arm.

Gokudera quickly went for his master – and unofficial boyfriend – and said in worry, "Juudaime! Are you okay?!" he quickly went for the fallen boy and checked on the injury. "You're bleeding again!" he shouted, much to Tsuna's dismay.

"I-I'm fine, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna smiled, though, his lips twitched from the pain. "This is nothing, I can manage it."

The silveret shook his head. "No! This is not fine, Juudaime! It was my fault and I should take care of you!" He said, running to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

The brunet watched the humanoid run to the bathroom. Smiling softly, he shook his head and spoke quietly, "He's been nice and good to me. I'm glad he's safe, though. Now, I've a new friend."

"Fuck! Where's the first aid kit?! I remember keeping it on this shelf!"

Feeling his ears deafening, Tsuna mumbled to himself, "Though, I hope Gokudera-kun would stop cursing…"

* * *

...

"I'll be fine by myself," Tsuna sighed, reassuring the taller boy.

"No! I'm not sure about that and I'll accompany you!" Gokudera offered kindly, albeit a bit too enthusiastically. Though, in Tsuna's mind, the robot was overreacting. It wasn't kindness, it was obsession.

"Really, Gokudera," the brunet tried, smiling at the silverhead. "I'm just going to my friend's place to get some sushi. You like sushi, right?"

"Um…yes, if it's free…" Gokudera said, almost falling for the trick. _Almost_. Before he shook his head. No. He wasn't going to let the sushi make his sacred decision waver. He was Juudaime's boyfriend and he would protect him from the big bad wolves. Straightening his back, the green-eyed humanoid did all but agree. "I like sushi, but I'll accompany you, Juudaime. Your hand is still hurt."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna whined. "I'm fine."

"But—!"

"No more argument," Tsuna said and took something from behind him before he shoved it in front of the robot. "Take this and stay at home."

Gokudera's eyes grew wide before he broke into a wide smile. Taking the magazine from Tsuna's hands, he looked down at his owner. "Juudaime, how did you know I like this mag?"

The brunet with honey-colored eyes smiled. He knew it; Gokudera liked these stuffs about mystery, he could tell from the excited glint he held when they first went to the shopping complex. "I saw how you got excited when you 'told' me to buy the first volume."

Blushing, Gokudera looked down, not meeting the boy's eyes. "Ugh, I'm sorry for my rudeness at that time and sorry because I forced Juudaime into buying me the mag."

"Nah, it'll be fine as long as you let me go out on my own." Tsuna smiled and mentally cheered when he saw Gokudera's uncertainty. He was sure to win this battle. As he expected, the bomber finally nodded his head although reluctantly.

"Okay, but, if you're hurt, call me," the silver-haired robot said. "I'll come to your rescue."

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun, but it won't be necessary." The smaller boy smiled sweetly, making the humanoid gulp down in danger. Looking down, he could feel 'little Gokudera' twitching. Oh my…the boy was too naïve and cute for his own good. Grimacing, he tried to think of another thing that would make his desire for the boy die down.

'Pineapplehead is making out with the animal man,' at his own thought, Gokudera gagged in pure disgust. He shuddered, thinking the two men were hot for each other. Disgusting.

Tsuna raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion. 'What is wrong with Gokudera-kun?' He thought. Shaking his head, he told his goodbye to the still robot and walked away, not wasting any time; furthermore, he didn't want Gokudera to change his mind and come with him. He wouldn't want Yamamoto to see the handsome robot…

Handsome?

The small tuna fish could feel his cheeks flared with hot embarrassment. "Hiiieee! What am I thinking?! Gahh!"

While Tsuna was wallowing in self-embarrassment, the people who passed the brunet just raised their brows and shook their heads, thinking that the kid was probably not sane.

"I-I'm starting to act weird! This is all Gokudera's fault for sleeping naked on my bed!" he paused and shrieked. "Na-naked?!" Tsuna blushed harder as Gokudera's almost naked figure raped his innocent mind. He immediately crouched down, hiding his face into his knees. "I'm going crazy! I'm going crazy! I'm crazy!"

A pair of mother and son walked passing the depressed boy. The small boy stopped as he pointed at the brunet who was now pulling his hair. "Mom, what he's doing?"

The mother shook her head as she gave a firm order. "Shh, don't look at him. Walk."

Tsuna stopped his stupid rants and his already red face was becoming even redder. Deep, bloody red. Straightening his back, he gave a quick apologetic bow and walked away from there, heading straight en route Yamamoto's sushi shop.

In just a few minutes, he arrived at the sushi shop and stared at the door. Taking a deep breath, he forced a smile upon his lips. "Okay, now. Forget about Gokudera-kun's nakedness for a while and just think of sushi and Yamamoto."

Tsuna stopped his step.

Okay, now, he really needed to stop thinking about the silver-haired robot's tempting, sexy, muscular body. '…Tempting? …Sexy? …Muscular?' Tsuna mentally frowned and flushed red. What the heck he was thinking of?!

"Okay, Tsuna," he told himself. "Now, you need to forget about the sexy body and those beautiful pink lips."

Before he could shriek again in embarrassment, the door was opened and the owner's son walked out to greet the small brunet. "Yo, Tsuna! You came!" the baseball boy grinned, patting the boy's shoulder. "I've been waiting for you."

Tsuna, who had forgotten about his earlier misery, smiled up at the taller boy. "Hi, Yamamoto, I'm here." He said shyly which earned him a soft blush from the spiky-haired male.

Coughing, Yamamoto grinned widely and paused when he remembered he'd heard something just as he opened the door. "Ne, Tsuna, what did you mean by sexy body and beautiful pink lips?" he asked in dread. No way had Tsuna found a girlfriend. He loved his brunet friend and knowing that the boy was rejected by the school's Madonna made him a bit happy, but now…who was the new girl?

Honey-colored eyes widened in surprise before those soft cheeks flared with embarrassment. Stuttering out, he flailed his arms out. "I-It w-was no-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Yamamoto just stared at the boy before he broke into a smile. "Maa, if you said so, Tsuna. Come in, today is my treat."

The two boys walked inside the sushi shop and Yamamoto guided the other into one of the tables, he then placed a glass of plain water and told the boy to wait while he got his order of tuna sushi. While waiting for his friend to mould the sushi for him,Tsuna dwelled back on the weird expression that his best friend had worn when he asked about his escaped words.

'Hmm…Yamamoto looked like he was scared of something,' he thought and leaned his elbow against the wooden table and his face on the palm, staring at his busy friend. 'I wonder what made Yamamoto make that face. But there was something else there beside the fear.'

His thoughts however were cut short when he heard a very familiar voice.

"We should make this fast since after this I've a date with Kyoko." The gruff voice said and laughed freely.

"Well, Captain Mochida, you're sure lucky!" a sigh was heard. "I want a pretty girl as a girlfriend, too! It isn't fair that you got the school's Madonna!"

The captain just laughed harder. "What can you expect of me? She has fallen for my irresistible charms."

"Yeah, right."

The group of three people sat behind the brunet. Ignoring the senior who had stolen his Kyoko from him, Tsuna grabbed the glass and gulped down the water. He hated the man's gut, but he wasn't brave enough to yell and get angry at him. They were correct, he was useless.

That was what he thought, until he heard the words.

"But, what's with that scrawny-looking boy?" a snort. "Did he think Kyoko would like him?"

Some more snorts and laughter.

"Yeah, right! Dame-Tsuna thought he would be able to date Kyoko-chan!"

"Such a pity!"

Again, laughter.

"Stupid boy," Mochida said mockingly, lips curled downward in distaste. "He was stupid to let himself believe that my angel would like him back. I bet he was crying and sucking his momma's titties!"

"And his mother is such a klutz and dimwit!"

"Hahahaha! I remember one time when Dame-Tsuna's mother told the teacher that her son was peeing in his mattress!" Again, a laugh. "What a stupid person to tell that embarrassing story to strangers!"

Tsuna could feel his anger flaring. He had heard enough of insults about his mother. He didn't care if they insulted him, but his parents…that was a no-no. He wasn't going to accept it quietly. Standing from his chair, he took the glass of water with him and walked to where the cackles were taking place.

Quietly, he poured down the glass's content onto the laughing boy.

And the laughs and cackles stopped abruptly.

"What the fuck is this?!" Mochida stood up from his chair and glared at the standing boy in front of him. "Dame-Tsuna! What the fuck were you doing?!" He yelled.

"I don't care if you laugh or insult me, but never my mother or father." Tsuna replied calmly. It was rare for him to appear calm, but when he was angry – like, angry enough – he could easily pull it off.

An unexpected punch connected to his jaw, making the smaller boy stumble to the floor and cry in pain. Cradling his injured flesh, he stared with defiance at the fuming senior though his body was trembling with fear.

"What's your problem?!" Mochida barked angrily, but Tsuna kept staring at him, eyes narrowed with a hint of fear.

"I've no problem, but you should apologize to me for insulting my parents." Tsuna said and tried to stand up with shaky legs, but failed when he dropped back to the floor.

"Hah! As if!" The senior smirked and was about to land a kick to the smaller boy's face when a handsome teen with silver hair and piercing green eyes came like a speed of light and punched him.

"How dare you touch my boyfriend!" the silverhead hissed, hugging the small brunet closed to him in a protecting manner. "No one is going to touch my Juudaime or that person will die!"

Yamamoto gaped in surprise at the scene and declaration. He'd just emerged from the kitchen when he heard his friend's cry. Seeing the senior bullying his dear crush, he was about to protect Tsuna when a foreigner came and dealt quite a blow to the bully's face.

'Who's that?' He thought as he saw the silver-haired male holding Tsuna bridal-style. Jealousy bubbled in his heart. After Tsuna went out of his shop, he smiled sweetly at the group of bullies. "Well, senpai's, I hope you enjoyed the sushi."

"A-Ah…"

"But I'm sorry, you can't come here again," And then, he punched the bully in the face, sending him to the floor for the second time. "That's for hurting Tsuna."

The group of seniors ran away quickly. They knew that even though Yamamoto was a first year student, he was the captain of baseball club and an expert in swordsmanship. They would never want to challenge the spiky-haired male.

Said spiky-haired male stared at the scattered seniors and sighed in relief. In just a matter of seconds, his relieved expression changed into that of bewilderment and confusion. "Who was that?" He said to himself as he was reminded of those emerald green eyes that were full with fury and over-protectiveness towards his small friend.

Unconsciously, Yamamoto had his hands fisted.

The front door opened, revealing the middle-aged man. Staring at his son, he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. The younger male was fisting his hands and his eyes were hard. It was rare for the goofy teenager to act like that. "Takeshi?" He called.

Whipping his head, the son blinked his eyes and grinned when he saw his father. Laughing uneasily – to cover his unfitting behavior – he greeted the old man. "Dad, when did you arrive?"

"Just now," Tsuyoshi said and placed the fresh tuna he'd just bought from the market onto the table. "What happened here?" He asked when he saw the messy chairs and water splattered on the floor.

"Ah, that," Yamamoto laughed again. "There were troublemakers, but don't worry, Dad. I've made sure that they'll not appear again." His voice was hard at the edge.

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic reply. Well, his son was becoming weirder day by day.

* * *

...

'Wha…What's going on?' Tsuna asked himself as Gokudera held him up bridal-style. He was still confused and in shock. Just a moment ago, he was on the floor and then in a second he was in the arms of his silver-haired friend. Now, they were heading back to their house. Yes, their house. Blinking his huge honey eyes, the boy was a mess of surprise.

He didn't even realize when Gokudera opened the lock to their house. When the bomber placed him on the couch, he blinked and eyed his surroundings. "Where are we?" He asked as he stared at his friend's worried face.

"In our house," Gokudera smiled as he crouched down in front of Tsuna. Reaching out his hand, he touched the red cheek – courtesy of Mochida's punch – and Tsuna winced from the pain. "Are you okay, Juudaime?"

Tsuna let out a faint smile and nodded his head. "Ah, yes. I'm fine."

The bomber narrowed his eyes. "You're not fine," he hissed as he remembered that insolent bastard who dared hit his precious person. "I should've killed him back then."

Staring wide-eyed at the robot, the brunet could feel the seriousness from Gokudera's words. 'He wasn't lying when he said it.' He thought and shuddered, but he knew that Gokudera meant well with his words. "Um…Gokudera-kun," he called softly.

The bomber quickly turned towards his owner aka boyfriend…yet. "Juudaime?"

"I-I'm fine," he said and quickly added when the humanoid was about to open his mouth, "R-really! I'm fine! You don't have to kill Mochida-senpai!"

"But—!"

"I'm really fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled and held the other's hands to reassure him.

Blushing, the silverhead finally nodded and grasped the smaller hands in his. "Okay, if you're in trouble, please by any means, call me." He said and leaned forward to hug the boy.

Tsuna stiffened in the hug and unsurely, he let his arms encircled the taller male's waist. 'Um…I guess this is fine. It's not anything weird, right? It's just a hug.'

* * *

...

Reply to guest reviewers :D

CHainDxSky: Thank you! Here, more!

saruko: Hahaha! Lol! Anyway, glad you liked this fic. Well, Tsuna had invented Gokudera's first name. Well, it's following Absolute Boyfriend and yet, it's a bit different..hehe. The school thing will happen next chapter :D

Reader kun: Thank you, keep reading!

COWAIDAYSUNAYY: Of course, I will continue this ;) Thank you!

angelXchains: Haha... I love love love you! XD

Guest: Thanks!

* * *

Well, can I ask for help? Anyway, I'd wrote a new fic and it's Giotto/Tsuna pairing with a touch of Kyoko/Tsuna, Haru/Tsuna and Yamamoto/Tsuna. What I want to ask is if someone could volunteer to help me proof-read the work. Two chapters are done and it will not be more than 10 chapters. Please PM me if you're interested.

**Single's Love**

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 24 years old single father with a five years old son, Sawada Fuuta. He is given the custody of his son after a failed marriage with his ex-wife, Sasagawa Kyoko. Now, he lives with his son. His everyday life is normal until one day… a business man comes to his workplace and claims he is in love with the brunet. What should a single father do? AU.

Rated: M (there'll be 18-rated scenes)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Giotto/Tsuna (G27)


	7. Chapter 6

**As usual, THANK YOU for your kind reviews! Sorry, this came out a bit late but I was waiting and waiting and there were only 8 people reviewed on last chapter. It was sad. **

**Warning: Cuss and crude languages, possibility of OOCness!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: You're Mine!**

The two were still in each other's arms when there was a cough interrupting them. Both turned their heads at the source of noise and Gokudera was about to yell at the man who disturbed him and his beloved Juudaime when a girly shriek deafened his ears.

"HIIIEEEE! Mu-Mukuro-san?!"

Instantly, Tsuna broke the hug and jumped three feet away from the humanoid in front of him. Blushing beet red, he tried to cover the act by trying to tidy the already cleaned living room – courtesy of Gokudera – only to make him more suspicious.

The pineapple-haired male chuckled seeing the feeble attempt of the small boy. Looked like his plan was getting well. "I see…" he smirked slyly. "You're getting _close_ to silver-kun."

Tsuna blushed beet red and flailed his arms in the air. "W-what were you t-talking about M-Mukuro-san?!"

"Well… let's see," the pineapple head smirked as he pulled out his cell phone and grinned like a maniac as he watched the screen. "Do you know what date is today?"

Frowning, the brunet looked at the calendar hanging on the wall and said it aloud. "Wednesday, September 12th." He then turned his head at the smiling tropical fruit. 'No matter what, I can't stop imagining him as pineapple.'

"Oya? I heard that, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro smiled evilly. Well, he originally wanted to act lenient with the boy, but then, he had the guts to call him pineapple in his mind. Unforgivable! Of all things, he called him pineapple!

"Uh…pineapple?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side.

"Kufufufu~ Looks like I won't be able to forgive you for that."

"EHH?!"

"Back to our previous topic," the mismatch-eyed teen smirked. "As you've said, today is Wednesday, September 12th, right?"

"Uhm…yes. B-but what about it?"

"You see…today is the day you're supposed to return or buy silver-kun."

Before Tsuna could reply to that, the humanoid partner of his was already barking at the taller male. "Pineapple bastard! Fuck you! Don't call me that, I have name!"

Another twitched of an eyebrow. "Dare to repeat that, silver-kun? I have power to scrap you like pieces of junk. And thank you very much, I don't have any interest in you, but if it's Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll be gladly accepted his offer to fuck him."

"Bastard! Don't you dare touch Juudaime!"

"Oya, oya…" wiggling his index finger, the young man smirked haughtily. No way the robot would be able to reject him. After all, he was his creator. His father, though it may sound cliché. His smirk widened. "So, what is it, silver-kun? And Tsunayoshi-kun, what did you name him?"

Gokudera just grumbled silently as he muttered string of curses at his creator.

"Um…Gokudera Hayato," Tsuna said as he stood nervously, his face was red from Mukuro's shameless sentence. "S-So, the time is up, huh?"

"Yes. So, I take it you like him, right?" red eyes glinted in mischief. "After all, that hug just now and your lovely red face…you really like him."

"I-I…o-of course I li-like G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Did the two of you already have sex?"

"Hiiieeee! W-what a-are y-you tal-talking a-about, Mukuro-san?!" Tsuna stood and flailed his arms in a panic attack. "I-I…w-we didn't d-do w-what you're t-thinking!"

"But, Juudaime…"

Tsuna turned around and met with puppy eyes. He groaned in annoyance. Oh please…don't do what he thought the bomber would do.

"We've slept together and you didn't push me from your bed."

"Gah! S-stop making Mukuro-san misunderstands!" The brunet cried, face heating up due to the embarrassment.

"Hmm…interesting," there was a jovial tone as he focused his attention at the silver-haired humanoid. "So, Gokudera-kun, I take it's your name."

"What?!"

"Oya, oya…don't be so brash," he smiled. "I just want to know what kind of position our Tsunayoshi-kun here likes? Or perhaps positions?"

Instantly, Gokudera blushed. Looking away, he muttered silently. "W-well…it isn't y-your c-concern! Though, J-Juudaime really l-like it when I-I h-hug him from be-behind."

"Hiiieee! G-Gokudera-kun! W-what are you tal-talking about?! I d-didn't do any of it!" Tsuna ran to the bomber and clasped his mouth using his small hands.

"Mph!"

"Kufufufu~ so, you like doing it from behind?" Mukuro teased in amusement. He liked riling this little bunny. He was so much fun to play with! "I didn't know you were a masochist."

"Gaahhhh!" Tsuna shook his head repeatedly. "S-stop p-please! I-I'm not a m-m-masochist!"

The dark blue-haired young man laughed haughtily. He was having so much fun from teasing this small brunet. But, it really was interesting. After changing from one owner to another owner, this stubborn robot had finally softened up and was becoming tamed, leave it to Sawada Tsunayoshi's innocent and straight-forwardness words.

He let out a silent sigh. Finally, he could relax and he didn't have to scrap this silver-haired robot. Though, he might seem cruel, but deep down in his heart, he wasn't that heartless. After all, silver…no, Gokudera-kun was his first creation.

There was no way he would let him die.

So, now…he was really thankful to the brunet.

Finally, Gokudera could be in peace with his new owner.

"Mukuro-san? H-hello, are you listening? Mukuro-san?"

Nah, then…he could build a new robot.

"Helloooo~ Mukuro-san~"

Hmm…maybe, a robot as cute as Tsunayoshi. That would be great.

"I don't think he can hear me. What should we do, Gokudera-kun?"

The silver-haired humanoid just smirked as he gave a thumbs-up. "Just leave it to me, Juudaime!"

Oh-oh! That's a great idea! Instead of manly robot, he should create an adorable one and aim at the market of gay males rather than females. 'Ohh…Tsunayoshi naked with an apron would be a delicious sight. Plus cat ears and a tail...'

"Hiiiee! He's drooling, Gokudera-kun! What's happening to him?!"

"That pervert," emerald eyes narrowed in disgust. Surely, the man was thinking about the perverted things right now. He should just pummel him straight in the groin.

"Kufufufu~ You're so sexy, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna panicked. The pineapple man had jumped him. Him, of all people! "G-fet a-away from m-me! L-let me g-go! Gahh! Y-your h-hands! W-where are y-you t-t-touching?!"

"That damn pervert!"

Bam.

Knock.

Clang.

Bam.

"Huff…huff…huff…" Gokudera panted. He smirked in satisfaction as he saw the pineapple-haired bastard lying down unconscious. "That's what you get for imagining perverted things about my Juudaime!" he spat and his behavior turned 180 degrees when he spoke to the brunet, "Are you okay, Juudaime?"

"I-I'm fine…" Tsuna quickly scrambled far away from the salesman-turned-rapist. His eyes were wide with fear as he trembled. His shirt and hair were a messed thanks to the perverted advances.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera moved closer and hugged the trembling boy. Stroking the soft locks of hair, he leaned in as he took in the sweet smell coming from his lover.

"Um…G-Gokudera-kun…"

"You smell nice, Juudaime…"

"S-stop it, Gokudera-kun…"

"And your hair is so soft and silky," Gokudera kept stroking the soft mass while his other hand moved to slide under the boy's shirt. "And here is soft, too."

"Aah…Gokudera-kun…t-that…" Tsuna closed his eyes. What was this? He should hate it when Gokudera touched him like this. Yet, he didn't hate it. It felt so good, so different from when Mukuro was touching him. His eyes widened.

Good?

Touching?

'Gokudera…and me?'

"HIIIEEEE!" he shrieked as loudly as he could, causing the robot to jump off in surprise. "W-what w-were y-y-you do-doing to m-me?!"

The robot just blinked his green eyes in pure confusion and innocence. "Juudaime? What's wrong?"

"W-what's wrong?" Tsuna scooted further away from the green-eyed robot. His fair skin marred with beautiful hues of pink and red. "Y-you were t-touching…"

"Juudaime?"

"Hiiieeee! A PERVERT!"

'A pervert? Me?' Gokudera thought as he slowly realized what was happening. His Juudaime was calling him a pervert. He paled. He was a pervert? A pervert was him? S-So, that meant…he was the same as this pineapple pervert.

The handsome robot fell into a deep shock as he stayed still on the spot where his precious Juudaime had rejected him.

* * *

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

Tsuna had been pacing from left to right since about fifteen minutes ago. The reason of this behavior was the two males who were practically lost in their own worlds, unconscious; Mukuro lying on the floor, out cold, and Gokudera kneeling on the floor deep in his reverie as he sometimes muttered 'pervert', 'me', 'Juudaime', 'hate' or 'same as pineapple'.

"W-what should I do?" The brunet said as he stopped pacing and faced the two perverts.

Yes, both of them were perverts since they tried to feel him in inappropriate places.

He moved closer to the conscious yet ignorant silver-haired robot. He waved a hand in front of the humanoid and yet got no response beside 'I'm…a pervert' and 'Same as pineapple head'.

Tsuna sighed in irritation before he turned his attention to the unconscious perverted pineapple. "Mukuro-san, wake up…" he called softly as he shook the shoulder.

No response.

"Mukuro-san, please wake up." He tried again as he shook keenly.

No response.

He huffed in annoyance. These two were going to make the day harder for him. He groaned as he pulled his hair in irritation. He just wanted peaceful and quiet days, but since he met with these two, his life had been rather colorful.

Well, colorful in its way.

It was more chaotic than before.

A light bulb appeared above his head as an idea popped in his head. He grinned in a way that was too sadistic for a pure, innocent young boy. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs. "HIIIIIEEEEE! A PERVERT! HELP ME, GOKUDERA-KUN, MUKURO-SAN!"

Faster than lightning, both males jumped back from dreamland and immediately loomed over the small brunet in an overprotective manner as they shielded him from the incoming pervert.

"What? Where's the pervert?! I won't let him get Tsunayoshi before me!"

"Where is he, Juudaime?! I'll kick his ass for even touching your skin!"

Tsuna smiled in victory. Oh, so his plan had succeeded. "Calm down, you two…" He'd thought just uttering these words the whole thing would be back to normal, but…

Unfortunately, the two were still crazily trying to find every nook and corner while shouting crude languages.

"Fuck! Get out here before I find your ass and shove a bomb in your asshole!"

"Kufufufu…get out, pervert! Oya, how dare you try to taint my bunny's innocent?!"

"Fucking bastard, where are you hiding?! If I ever find you, you'll die for sure!"

"Oya, oya…looks like I should just call Chrome-chan and tell her to bring the balls-crusher I built last month for ladies who are constantly stalked by the perverts."

"Perverted bastard, get your ass out here!"

"Kufufufu…Ah, Chrome-chan. This is Mukuro, I need you to…"

Tsuna stared in horror as his once living room turned into something unrecognizable. The furniture's were upside down and the glass ornaments his mother loved so much were just lying on the floor; broken and shattered.

Honey eyes widened in terror.

He was dead if his mother ever found out about this.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" He, again, shouted at the top of his lungs.

This time, he managed to get the reactions from both of the crazy men. Tsuna huffed in relieved as those mismatched eyes and emerald orbs stared at him, waiting for his next words.

He smiled shyly before he laughed uneasily as he scratched the back of his head. "W-well, I-I'm so sorry, but there's no pervert here…" he trailed off and added mentally, 'Except for the two of you.'

Gokudera was the first one to react. He blinked in confusion. "So, if there's no pervert, why did you shout like that?"

"Kufufufu…did you find us amusing just now?" Mukuro smiled though his smile looked so evil. It sent shudders along the brunet's spine.

Tsuna backed away in fear as he looked down in embarrassment. "W-well, I was trying so hard to wake up you two, b-but both of you wouldn't response."

…

..

.

Bam!

A loud thud on the floor shocked the brunet as the repeated mantra of "I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" came out of the robot's mouth.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, it's fine! I'm not mad," he then added mentally, 'But, I do care about the destroyed glass ornaments Mom loves so much.'

"B-But, Juudaime…I've failed as your boyfriend," emerald eyes shone in determination. He took out a knife from nowhere and readied to rip open his stomach. "I must die for failing as your lover!"

"Hiieee! Gokudera-kun, s-stop it! T-throw your k-knife away!"

Mukuro just watched in amusement after he had called back his Chrome and told her to not bring the balls-crusher. There was no use for it if there was no pervert. "Hmm…" he mused, maybe, he should just lend the machine to the brunet with a low price since this small bunny was the type to attract the perverts.

Watching the two, he sighed before he pulled out the contract Tsuna had signed before and placed it on the coffee table he managed to snatch from under the couches before he tilted the loveseat up and sat comfortably.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, Gokudera-kun."

"Gah! I-it's dangerous!"

"Let me die! I don't deserve to be your lover!"

Mukuro watched and kept watching. The two were amusing but, he had to stop them. After all, he didn't come here just to watch the comedic duo. "Oi, both of you."

"Hiiiee! S-stop it!"

"Let me die! Let me die!"

A twitch appeared on the pineapple head. "Oi! Stop this stupid drama!"

Immediately, both the comedic duo stopped their antics and turned to the annoyed older man.

"What is it, Mukuro-san?"

"Fuck you! You're not my owner to tell me to shut up!"

Another twitch of an eyebrow.

"Well, I certainly not your owner, but if Tsunayoshi here doesn't want to buy you and sign this new agreement then _I_ will be your owner. Better yet, your creator," he smirked in satisfaction when the robot instantly shut up his loud, foul mouth. Mukuro then turned towards the smallest and shortest male. "Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, back to our earlier topic. Today is the day you should make your decision whether to buy or give back silver-kun."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah, you'll have to pay one million yen for this moron." Mukuro smirked as he ignored the string of curses from the green eyed humanoid.

Tsuna fidgeted on his place. Well, certainly he enjoyed it when the robot was with him, though there were some implications, but nonetheless he started to like the company of his new friend. But, he didn't have that much money to spend on this humanoid. Sure his father had a big company out there in Italy, but he couldn't just ask for money from his father. Hmm…he had his savings, but it wasn't that much.

"I-I think…" he averted his eyes and watched the reaction from his new friend. Instantaneously, Tsuna regretted ever looking at the silver-haired male. The robot was sporting the looks of a puppy that got kicked out from its house. Those emerald orbs were glimmering with such, such…he mentally shouted, 'Arrghh! Just go to hell and I'll pay the money for Gokudera-kun!'

The defeated expression on the brunet's face made the two cheered in silence.

"Kufufufu…" blue and red eyes glimmered cunningly. "I take it that you're buying our product."

Tsuna nodded his head in defeat.

"Really? Thank you, Juudaime! I don't deserve your kindness!" Gokudera bowed in great appreciation.

"Well, since it's you. It's okay," Tsuna paused and smiled. "I could just find a part time job. I'm sure they're hiring even people like me."

Mukuro just smiled slyly from his place on the loveseat. Without doubt many employers would be pleased to hire the brunet. But, it was the kind of job Tsuna would receive. However, it wasn't his problem and his only trouble was getting the signature from the brunet and he got it.

"Then, since you've agreed…you can sign here, here and here."

Gingerly, Tsuna signed the contract and sighed as he finished the process. 'Hmm…it couldn't be bad, right? Maybe, it is a hell lot of money, but…' his thought trailed off as he took a glance at his new friend. 'Since it's Gokudera-kun, I believe I can manage to find the money.'

* * *

I hope this chapter came out nice. I was wrecking my brain by writing this chapter and I even called myself crazy by the time I finished writing it. I hope the humor is not boring or lame.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW minna-san! Last chapter was a failure and only 8 people reviewed, I hope you'll like this chapter and REVIEW, dammit! *Oh, shit! That came out harsh, sorry* But, really, I won't update again if the enthusiasm you showed me during the poll not convincing. Second place in update or not, without review, nothing I can do, girls (or boys).

* * *

Guest reply:

usasy-san: Thank you and Single's Love is already uploaded, go and read it :D

xXnazaraXx: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Thanks! XD

hotxhotguy: Haha, hot? *Laughs Yamamoto's style*


End file.
